Final Limit
by RenatusPhoenix
Summary: Two friends meet in a dangerous dance, one filled with anger, sadness and confusion, and the other with a resolute but unknowable goal. The chase is on; will Roxas make it? One-shot story.


**A/N:**_ Hey guys, long time no see! If you remember or noticed, this is Artemis from a few years back. (Check my profile info for a little bit of an update!) _

_Anyway, from this story, some of you KH fans *may* recognize me as Swift, depending on if you've read this before. _

_This is a resubmit actually (Fixed up a bit though), since I lost the login information for that account quite some time ago, but I still love how this story came out, so I decided to put it here. _

_As usual, Kingdom Hearts and all affiliated characters belong to Square Enix and Disney._

_I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Soft, soft red light shone vibrantly and faintly, just peeking over the horizon that never seemed to end, tendrils of subtle orange and crimson hues brushing the settling town's tiled rooftops. The fading warmth of the days last rays seeped deep into the small town's tiered buildings, the last touches of the beautiful light glinting off the tallest point. A deep, resounding chime of the clock tower bells rung through the evening air, gently hitting each note with a harmonic tone; slowly, they settled into silence, the world's lasting sunset still bright upon the farthest hills. All was quiet now; peaceful and calm. The townsfolk would be slipping to bed, tucking in their loved ones and in all, living their lives normally. That would be the same for all those who lived there, nothing could possibly ruin the lovely silence that settled over the calming town.

That is, until a piercing shriek shattered the air, lasting for minutes on end as it wrenched through the sweet cooling air.

_Run. Run, get away, keep her at bay, whatever you do; just don't let her catch you._ The frantic, cycling mantra ripped through a fleeting figures head, black boots thudding heavily on the cobblestones that lined the streets. _Don't look back, she might find you_. He caught himself, hooded head turned over his shoulder in instinct to check for his pursuer. Hard pants racked his lungs, hot breaths stinging his chest as he fled, only one thought set in his mind.

Escape.

Thud, thud, thud; turn, slide, retreat, _flee_. Higher and higher he climbed through the towns sloped streets, crashing around corners carelessly, feet pounding, arms pumping, heart thudding against his chest in a spiked rhythm that physically started to hurt. No time for rest, no time to think; none at all. He only knew one place he could go; one place he'd been to countless times before. Somewhere he had always felt safe and happy.

Using what power over the darkness he still had under his control, he vanished, running through an instantly appearing vortex that writhed and twisted with the power of the shadows. Oh how he wished he could remain in the silent, dead sanctuary of the Corridor, hiding out from his pursuer until everything was alright again. He wished and wished, hoped and prayed; but he knew he couldn't. Not even a Nobody was completely safe from the Darkness. If he remained in the Corridor; it would eventually overtake him, smothering his existence and drown him in the heavy shadows he could only just control. No; he would be forced to leave again, back into the terrifying chase that tormented his mind and exhausted his body.

Moments later his cloaked form materialized again, just a few blocks from his destination. He didn't know what he hoped to find there other than stark emptiness and a dead-end. Maybe it was his mind telling him that if he went somewhere he -_they_- had been most happy; everything would be okay again. Nothing would be chasing him, nobody would want him dead; his friends would still be close. Why is she doing this? What happened to her? Why _her_ at all? It wasn't _fair_!

His thoughts heaved through his mind, unanswered questions and self-created answers that only lead to more questions crashing against the sides of his skull like stormy ocean waves and threatened to make him stop and just scream them into the cooling air. – No, he had to keep going; even if deep in his senses he knew it could only end one way.

His goal was within sight, a hopeful flicker rushing through him as he saw the familiar cobbled courtyard only a short distance away. Just a little more; just a little more! He pushed his throbbing legs to their limit; that illogical hope that if he won this little 'race' he'd be free, and safe. Just a few more feet; the open tiered courtyard facing the bright sunset. Just a little farther, he could do this. He hadn't heard the shriek of his attacker for minutes now; maybe he was safe? _Is it okay now?_ He wondered. _Am I in the clear_-

Pain.

Thrashing, agonizing _pain_.

The hopeful thoughts came to an earth shattering halt as the raging attack struck, sending him crashing to the ground, his forward momentum sending his wounded body rolling until it rested in the center of what he had hoped would be his safe-house.

Exhausted, pain-filled and ragged breaths forced their way from his lungs as he weakly pushed himself to his feet, slowly facing his opponent. No longer were they predator and prey; his last hope had been crushed mercilessly- it was time to fight back. Spiked golden blonde hair was touched by the reddening light, staining his rigid form with its eerily blood like color.

Sharp, deep ocean blue eyes glared harshly and hopelessly at his attacker, a silent plea hidden in their depths. His hood falling back over his shoulders as he stood straight, left arm clutching the gash in his side as he rose defiantly. Tired and weakened though he was; he still posed an intimidating threat. He was done running; he was done laying down and accepting the way things were. He was going to take things into his own hands now.

He was done with being someone else's tool.

"I'm sorry, Xion. I'm so, _so_ sorry." His eager and usually kind voice now rigid with pent up anger and frustration.

Desperation gnawed at him; the instinct of kill or be killed slowly ripping through his consciousness and taking control of his body. With his left arm occupied in keeping pressure on the throbbing and bleeding wound in his side, the teen's opposite arm shot out, a soft light gathering briefly in his outstretched hand before shattering away to reveal a strangely shaped sword.

The Keyblade.

As for his attacker… It shrieked in response, its entire body now revealed in the dying light, exposed on the open courtyards almost perfect battle conditions. "_ROXAS!_" it screamed in a tinny, shredding voice that could shatter glass and make ears bleed.

Its armored body hovered closer, menacing dual weapons at the ready, a small amount of blood coated the tip of one of the large, sword like daggers.

This destructive creature; this thing that was trying to kill Roxas- was his best friend. Or had been. But now; she wanted him dead.

The boy called Roxas, no longer saw this attacker as his friend though. His crimson coated left hand and throbbing ache from the injury showed that she was not Xion anymore. She wasn't herself, and as far as he could tell; she was dead. This monstrosity of a creature had replaced her. So as he lifted the Keyblade to the ready, his feet sliding back into their well practiced and balanced battle stance; he felt nothing but anger, that fierce want to attack what had been chasing him- hunting him for hours now.

His exhaustion was immense; but a last powerful and instinct filled shot of adrenaline set his nerves on an exhilarated high, even the stinging pain in his side forgotten as he shot forward to meet his attacker in a harsh clash of their opposing forces.

The next few moments, whether they were mere minutes or hours; were both grueling and violent. But… sickening enjoyable to his pent up and unused anger.

His body settled into a cycle of attack, dodge, counter, slash, strike, bludgeon, attack. His mind was a flurry of battle tactics and precise moves- not once did he misstep or fail to complete a hail of raging, high-powered attacks. Nobody in the houses stretched out in the lower tiers dare appear from the safety of their own homes; the raging battle that was taking place just outside their proverbial front doors was surely enough to keep them in.

Nobody came to help.

Nobody came to witness.

His body ached. It burned and it bled. No matter how well aimed his attacks were, no matter how many blows he placed; his enemy managed to overpower him. Time and time again, his Keyblade would meet a guarded gauntlet, and he would take another blow, reducing his endurance and smothering what strength he had left. – He staggered back, a scarlet trickle of blood running down his chin as he faced what used to be Xion, a permanent scowl fixed on his face. He had done damage to his enemy; its own wounds visible from his merciless hacking with his blade. But… It's not enough.

The thought shot through his exhausted mind as tired blue eyes searching his armored opponent for any signs of Xion left.

Nothing. Absolutely, nothing.

She was gone. He had to accept that now. She was 'there' but she was no longer the Xion he knew. Roxas' sadness, his anger, his pain; his raw emotions built up in his chest, a throbbing aching knot of tension that yearned to be released. Emotions he had been told for as long as he could remember, didn't exist.

_Last chance._

"Xion… I'm sorry." He murmured again, voice ragged and dull.

Releasing his bleeding side, he took his Keyblade's hilt fully in both hands. He let the tension in his chest consume him, eating away and feeding off his feelings.

_Strength_.

It flooded his body, filling out his senses and heightening his awareness.

_Power._

It loosened his muscles, gathering in his Keyblade and arms as he began to glow softly with it. So close.

_Destroy._

With a harsh and violent cry, he lunged one final time at the opposing figure, a bright, vibrant blue-white light flooding the air and blinding any onlookers.

_His Final Limit._

("No, _I'm_ sorry, Roxas.")

The end.

Mind numbing exhaustion. It emptied him. Drained him, washing over his mind and body like a black wave.

He stood there, panting, arms and legs trembling; Keyblade falling from his weakened grip and vanishing with an out of place twinkle. He staggered forward, his shocked blue eyes resting on the fallen body before him.

_Xion...? Xion?!_ His mind raced; she was normal again? What had happened? Shaking his spiky blond head, he used whatever strength was left in him to rush to her side, gathering her in his arms. "Xion, Xion! Please, _answer_ me…" he pleaded, his voice close to that of a sob, blood stained hand brushing her raven black hair from her low-lidded eyes.

"Roxas…" she murmured, her voice soft and calm, it sounded almost happy. Soft blue hues staring at him with a growing peace deep in their depths.

"Roxas, please don't feel sad… I'll still be with you… _Always_…"

.

.

.

_DONG_

_DONG_

_DONG_

A blond boy scrambled violently to sit up from where he lie.

"_XION!_" he shouted aloud, eyes stretching wide in panic. His blue gaze shot around his bedroom; nothing out of the ordinary. He was lying in his soft bed, the bedside window slightly ajar to let the fresh air filter in, Twilight Towns clock-tower bells echoing through his room on the soft breeze.

Another average day in the town of magnificent sunsets.

"A dream…? That was so… So much more different… Than the ones about_ him._" Roxas murmured hoarsely. A sheen of sweat speckled his forehead.

"Who was that girl…?" He wondered aloud; obviously shaken. In his dream… That girl had elicited something within him. Something… warm, familiar. It had been comforting... and sad.

_"I'll be with you… Always…"_

Her soft voice echoed in his ears.

And somehow. He believed her.


End file.
